


One Shot: Hoth

by mimabeann



Series: Old One Shots (No Longer Canon) [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: A soft moment with Lau'rel and Aric on Hoth.
Relationships: Aric Jorgan/Female Republic Trooper
Series: Old One Shots (No Longer Canon) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772431
Kudos: 4





	One Shot: Hoth

Aric’s head leaned into the curve of Lau’rel’s neck. He let out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes, hugging her closer to him. Shifting more of his weight against her. He was so tired. And it was so damned cold. Lau’rel smiled softly, one hand running up and down his back, her other arm wrapped around him. She gentle kissed his head, lips brushing lightly against his fur. Moments like this made her heart flutter. Made her feel so entirely loved. “I love you Aric.” she whispered beside his ear. She felt him smile against her neck. “I love you too.”


End file.
